ELLA SIEMPRE SE RIE
by Kara Sempai
Summary: es un one-shot narrado por jeff, quien habla de una de sus fangirls... quizas sea una de sus fangirls, pobrecito de jeff; que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que esta enamorado XD disfruten XD


No importa cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que la conozco, nada a cambiado...nada

Mi vida sigue siendo la misma desde que me volví asesino; con mis amigos en la creepyhouse todo esta exactamente igual. Cada loco con su tema y yo ando por ahí. Nada del otro mundo, pero aun asi, no se por qué ella es asi.

Si, no me malentiendan: se muy bien que todos nosotros somos famosos, que tenemos muchos fans locos que andan sueltos por el mundo, disfrazandose de nosotros, escribiendo sobre nosotros, dibujandonos, diciendo que nos aman, tratando de invocarnos, etc...

Pero ella jamas fue asi, y eso jamas lo entendí...

-FLASHBACK-

Salí una noche despues de mandar a dormir a algunas personas, solo unas 36, muy pocas en realidad. pero estaba cansado asi que iba de regreso a la creepyhouse para dormir un rato (notese la ironia) cuando a lo lejos, sentada en una banca cerca de unos arboles frente a un local, vi a una chica, ella estaba de lo mas tranquila mirando las estrellas con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos verdes se perdian en oscuro azul del cielo, tenia el cabello recojido en una coleta alta, por lo oscuro y lo lejos no podia verlo bien pero creo que era de color castaño obscuro, tez medio pálida y vestia una sudadera marrón que tenia un logo que decia "sport" en letras blancas ubicado en la izquierda justo en el pecho y el mismo logo en el brazo izquierdo cerca del hombro, una calza blanca con flores y zapatillas de jean.

me aserque con sigilo *una victima mas no es tanto problema despues de todo* pense divertido, mas al asercarme me di cuenta de que ella me sentia, por que miraba para donde yo estaba y sonreia, como si estuviera esperando a que llegara *genial ¬¬ otra loca fangirl que me dira que me ama y que quiere estar conmigo* pense con fastidio, no era la primera vez que me pasaba, y cuando yo me asercaba a ellas terminaban gritando y llorando, rogando que no las matara, diciendo que era una broma, una incluso me juro que no sabia de lo que estaba hablando. claro que las termine matando a todas.

regresando al tema, como soy un tipo muy impaciente, fui directamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, me pare frente a ella (que seguia sentada) y me la quede viendo

-ah muy bien, te tardaste un poco ¿no crees?- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-vaya- suspire- ¿en verdad que ustedes se multiplican como cucarachas?-pregunte casi riendo

-¿eh? no entiendo- dijo confusa

volvi a suspirar- muy bien empieza- le dije con algo de impaciencia

-¿que empiece con que?

-a rezar o a decirme tu discurso de cuanto me amas para que no te mate, que te quieres quedar conmigo que haras cualquier cosa por mi, anda dame el gusto de oirlo antes de acabarte- le sonrei

-oh, lo haria..peeero para eso tendria que saber quien eres- dijo en una leve risilla

-¿como?-pregunte desconcertado- ¿no que me estabas esperando?-le recrimine- ¿y no sabes quien soy? ¿como es posible?

-cuando dije que te tardase, me referia a que siempre hay algun tonto que a estas horas pasa y trata de aprovecharse de mi- me sonrio

-pero mirame ¿como me confundes con esa persona? ¿acaso no ves lo diferente que soy de todos? ¡soy hermoso!- exclame con orgullo, y para que negarlo, vamos chicas ustedes saben que soy irresistible

-seguro que lo eres- dijo ella- pero yo no puedo verte

no lo note, sino hasta que la vi mejor ¡era cierto! ¿como no me di cuanta antes? ¡ELLA ESTA CIEGA! me apene, que bueno que no puede ver el sonrojo de verguenza en mis mejillas. me acerque mas y pude notar que, a pesar de su iris era verde, su pupila era totalmente blanca, lo que queria decir que era ciega. que mal, asi no podra admirar la belleza de quien sera su asesino.

ella extendio su mano hacia mi, la dirigio a mi rostro y empezo a acariciar mi mejilla

-¡¿pero que haces?!- le grite muy sonrojado y molesto- sueltame- grite apartandome de su calida mano

-disculpa- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- pero como no puedo verte, tocando es como yo diferencio a las personas- sin decir mas y aun sonriendo enormemente, ella se acerco a mi otra ves, caminando a pasos lentos, fijandose con las manos de no chocarme o tropezar. ambas manos se posaron en mis mejillas, pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por mis cortadas, era como una caricia suave, se sentia bien, pero era raro. sintio con sus manos las dos enormes cortadas que atravesaban mis mejillas y formaban mi hermosa sonrisa, sintio con sus manos mi piel blanca que era como cuero, sintio entre sus dedos mi cabello negro. simplemente me deje hacer.

luego de lo que tal ves fueron unos 5 minutos, ella se alejo, la sonrisa seguia permanente en su rostro y sus ojos de pupila blanca seguian viendo hacia el vacio, pero dirigido a mi.

-¿has tenido suficiente?- pregunte con serenidad- ¿que es lo que has sentido? ¿sentiste mi belleza?- inquiri con curiosidad

-lo que eh sentido, es que si tu eres bello, entonces es una belleza rara- dijo y comenzo a reir levemente

muy bien, eso me fastidio. me enoje- no eres mas que una estupida- dije frunciendo el ceño- creo que mejor te mandare a dormir

ella seguia riendose, me acerque con brusquedad y la empuje sobre la banca, ella callo recostada, seguia riendose, tal ves estaba loca, no esperen...el loco soy yo, pero en fin, cuando estaba por apuñalarle el corazon, su risa se detuvo, no lo entendi, otra ves se formo la gran sonrisa en su rostro, si no veia nada ¿como se dio cuenta de que la apuñalaria? no quise saber, me mataria la curiosidad el resto de mi vida pero, aun asi la apuñale...en el brazo

ella solo rio levemente ¿sera que no siente dolor como toby? eso no seria divertido, asi que mejor me levante, raje un trozo de mi camiseta negra, la que llevo bajo la sudadera blanca, y se la coloque como venda en el brazo, esta chica es muy rara, pero no por ser ciega, o por ser como las otras fangirls (a las cuales creo que les falta un tornillo) esta era rara pero por pura razon de ser rara y punto.

-¿entiendes que quiero matarte verdad?- tenia que saber, saber si entendia el peligro en el que se encontraba- de otra forma esto no tendra ningun sentido

-se que eres un asesino, tal ves no pueda ver pero puedo oir, y me han contado sobre los asesinos que rondan esta ciudad, por lo que senti con mis manos, deduzco que eres ese que se llama jeff ¿no es asi?

-correcto

-bien, pero no me mataras- sonrio

-¿que? ¿por que no?

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Muy bien, debo reconocer que cuando tiene razon, tiene razon. no la mate, para ser franco no se me dio, no quise y ya. todavia trato de averiguar por que, pero aun no lo eh descubierto. de ves en cuando la veo, aun sabiendo el peligro que corre paseando en la calle a altas horas de la noche, ella sigue paseando por la madrugada, se sienta en las diferentes bancas que hay por la ciudad, a veces en el parque, a veces las del hospital, a veces las que estan frente a su casa, y tambien las de al frente de ese local. yo ya le dije que si hace eso podria terminar muerta, mucho no le importo mi advertencia, lo sigue haciendo.

cada ves que me "ve" ella se rie, recorde preguntarle su nombre la cuarta noche que nos vimos (no fue seguido, no la habia visto durante semanas) me dijo que se llamaba diana, bonito nombre, eso creo. es como si ella sintiera cuando me acerco, por que antes de llegar ya se esta riendo, por lo que yo se; ella no esta loca ni nada por el estilo. me extraña que no me tenga miedo, sabe que podria matarla cuando quisiera. nadie mas le hace nada, por que saben que si tocan a alguien que tiene que ver conmigo ¬¬ les va a ir muy mal, incluso slenderman lo sabe

hoy mismo ire a verla, no entiendo por que se rie, quizas se rie de mi, pero siempre se rie, cuando sabe que estoy cerca...

...ella siempre se rie

N/a- ¿que les parecio? ¿merece una continuacion?, yo no lo se, pero la inspiracion me dio un puñetazo y me dijo que escribiera y salio esto, asi que espero que les haya gustado, sino no hay problema. y bueno lo de la ceguera y la pupila blanca fue un invento mio ¡en el mundo de los fanfics puede pasar de todo! ¡es la magia de los fics!

HASTA LA PROXIMA, ESPERO LES GUSTE ALGUNAS DE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS ^^


End file.
